Extending a Branch
by You Can Call Me Nora
Summary: Still reeling from the shock of spending the last three years as a ring and being exiled by Palutena, Pit finds himself in the unexpected hospitality of the goddess of nature. With the situation dire, the two must make a temporary peace or risk losing everything.


**A.N.:** I tend to think about this part of the game a lot, because it's so vastly different from the rest of the game. It's my favourite part, despite it being the worst part for the characters, because it's the only part in which we actually see these characters develop at all. Everyone kinda comes together to fight off a common, terrifying enemy. Well, except Hades, but he's a butt.

Anyway, we don't get to see a lot of the reactions to these sudden shifts in alliances, particularly with Viridi suddenly going from secondary antagonist to an ally/temporary replacement for Palutena. Sooooo I thought I'd try to explain how that went down. Exactly how does everybody respond to the madness that is the Chaos Kin incident? Well, here's my take on it. Hopefully it helps explain things a bit.

* * *

 **Extending a Branch**

I can't sleep.

I turn over again for what must be the hundredth time, trying my hardest to get comfortable. But everything hurts. Even though I've been fully healed from my time out in the field, there's still this persistent ache that won't go away. It's deep, gripping every part of my body in a cruel, unrelenting vice. It's especially strong in my chest, right behind my ribs, and it feels like someone hit me in the stomach with a club. Even just breathing hurts. And I feel sick.

To make matters worse, I know I'm exhausted, but my mind is just running around in circles. I still can't believe everything that has happened. It can't have happened! Being a ring for three years? The goddess of light at war with humans? Skyworld in ruins? It's too much. I'm waiting for the point where I wake up and Lady Palutena laughs and tells me it was all just a bad dream.

But she won't. Because it's not.

I flinch as that fact hits its mark again. I try to swallow the weird lump building in my throat. It's getting harder and harder to breathe. What is wrong with me? Maybe all this is just a side-effect from being a ring for so long. Yeah, that's it. It'll probably wear off tomorrow. If I can ever get to sleep, that is. But how can I? Viridi may have offered me a place to stay (which I'm also still having trouble believing), and while it's actually a lot nicer than I thought it would be, it's not Skyworld. It's kind of cold, and it smells weird, and there are these strange noises coming from everywhere, and I'm pretty sure I keep seeing something move over there, and I feel as if everything around me is _alive_ and watching me, and I don't know if it wants me dead or not, and I think there's something wrong with me, and nothing makes sense, and Lady Palutena's in trouble… or I am…?

I groan softly. Everything is just… _wrong_.

 _Ugh, will you quit that? You're even more annoying now than usual. **Some** goddesses are trying to get some sleep around here!_

Oh yeah. There's that, too.

"Huh? Quit what?"

 _That moaning. It's so depressing. I thought you were supposed to be Mr. Obnoxiously-Cheerful-Sunshine-and-Rainbows._ I can practically see Viridi rolling her eyes.

I frown. This isn't really a surprise. I wasn't expecting any sympathy from her. "Sorry," I mumble grudgingly.

 _Hmph_ , she huffs in an unimpressed manner. _This is the thanks I get for sticking my neck out for you. A mopey angel. Just my luck._

"You don't have to listen to me, you know."

 _Ha!_ she snaps. _As if I would let a menace like you out of my sight! Just because you're staying here for now doesn't mean we're best friends or anything! You're only still alive because I still have a use for you! Don't forget that!_

I sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

 _Good. I'm glad we've made that clear,_ she says with overly smug satisfaction. _Now, quit yakking and go to sleep! I've got big plans for you tomorrow, and you're gonna want to be fully rested for them. Trust me._

 _Great_. I shouldn't have expected anything less from Viridi. But she's right, whatever she might have in store for me tomorrow, I'm not going to be any good to anybody, least of all Lady Palutena, if I'm too tired to do anything. I try to shut out my surroundings and focus on falling asleep. Usually I'm out in minutes. This shouldn't be any different, right?

But everything I'm trying to forget replays out again and again behind my eyelids. Me fighting myself (or whatever it was that was controlling me), the distrust in Magnus' eyes, the blank, lifeless stares from the centurions, Skyworld torn to pieces like a sick game of Tetris…

 _(Everything changes, Pit. Even_ ** _gods_** _.)_

"Ah!" I jerk back from the memory, my heart pounding. It's just as harsh now as it was a few hours ago, her words lashing out at me like venomous serpents.

 _I said, knock it off!_

I try. I desperately want to think of anything but that horrible moment, but I can't get it out of my head. I've never heard her sound that heartless, not even towards Medusa or Hades.

I don't understand it. None of it makes sense. I know I've been MIA for three years, but did I really make her that mad at me? She didn't even look at me. It's not just unlike her, it's like the opposite of her! Someone's gotta be controlling her, there's no other explana-

 _(The only puppet around here is you!)_

"Ngh…" The pain in my chest keeps building, and my stomach churns sickeningly. How did this happen? Why is she doing this? _What's wrong with her?!_ It's getting really hard to breathe around the tightening in my throat, and my eyes are starting to burn. I think I'm gonna be sick.

 _Are you listening to me?_

This feeling… I haven't felt like this in a long, long time. I can only recall one other time I've ever felt this awful. This bottomless pain, this uncontrollable tightness in my chest, this empty feeling of confusion and loss…

It was the first time Skyworld fell, 25 years ago. When Medusa in her fury stormed us, and shrouded our home in darkness. But even that didn't hurt like this. Back then, there was an enemy. There was something I could stop, something I could do to fix everything.

Now there's just Lady Palutena.

 _(I'm tired of fighting for those ungrateful humans. And I'm especially tired of dealing with_ ** _you!_** _)_

All I can manage is a strained squeak as my throat closes up completely. I open my mouth, but I can't breathe anymore. _What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to fix this. I don't even know what's going on. Why is this happening? What do I do?!_

I'm shaking, I can feel it. My stomach feels like someone's driving a drill into it. Even the pain of 25 years ago can't compare to this, with my entire body _aching_ , longing to collapse into a pool of despair and grief. But I can't let it. Not here. Not now. So I wait, holding it in, praying it will give up and let me breathe again. But its agonizing grip only tightens, growing stronger and stronger with each passing second.

 _Oh no_ …

 _I'm serious, Pit, if you don't cut out those annoying noises right now, I'm gonna-_

My burning lungs can't wait any longer, and I suddenly gulp in a sharp, quick mouthful of air. Like a rubber band snapping in half, everything seems to release every bit of tension it's built up. My breath returns in jerking spasms that scrape around the edges of my raw throat, tears treacherously spill out of my eyes, and my nose is suddenly running. I bury my face into my pillow, desperately trying to hide my outburst, but it's way too late.

 _Wha…?_ I can almost hear Viridi's jaw hit the ground. _A-are you crying?!_

"N-no!" I gasp in the deepest breaths I can possibly draw, in a desperate attempt to regain any composure I might have left. "I-I'm not… This isn't… _Aargh_!" My voice is cracking uncontrollably, giving away anything that might have redeemed me. I throw the sheets over my head, sniffling pathetically.

 _What's wrong with you?_

I pull my wings up over my head as well, hoping she'll take the hint. I just want everything to stop and this nightmare to end. "Go away…" I moan under my breath. But she won't. Knowing Viridi, she'll just laugh at me and my misery and then yell at me for being a crybaby or something.

 _Geez, you really fall apart without Palutena, don't you?_

" _Please._ "

She sighs deeply, as if this is the biggest pain in the world to deal with. _Look, I know today's been a bit of a shock for you, but-_

"A bit of a shock?!" I splutter incredulously.

 _ **But** that's no excuse for breaking down like this! Snap out of it!_ she barks at me.

"W-well, what else am I supposed to do?" I shoot back in between sobs. "The world's a m-mess, Skyworld's d-destroyed, Lady Palutena is… is…" My throat tightens again before I can finish that sentence, so I cough raggedly to clear it. "A-and now I'm stuck here with you!"

 _'Stuck here'?! I saved your stupid butt! Where else were you gonna go? Skyworld? Because here's a news flash for you: that's not an option!_

I flinch. "I… that's… nrrrgh…" I know she's right, but this whole situation is just so backwards. I sniffle miserably, wiping my eyes. Gods, I feel so useless.

 _Ugh, you really are pathetic, aren't you? I can't believe I actually considered you a threat back then,_ Viridi mutters, almost to herself.

I struggle to get my breathing back under control, sniffling the last of the tears away. But a question looms in my mind, one that's been bothering me for quite some time now. I clear my throat, pulling the sheets down a bit, away from my face. "So why are you doing this?"

 _What? Doing what?_ Her words are clipped with exasperation.

"Why are you helping me?"

 _I…!_ My question seems to have caught her off guard. _Th-that's none of your concern! Who says I'm helping you, anyway?_

"Well from what I remember, you wanted my head on a platter, and now I'm spending the night here. It seems pretty obvious to me."

 _Ha! I told you, I can use you,_ she sneers, suddenly back to normal. _Don't get the wrong idea; you're still Public Enemy Number One around here. You're just more valuable to me alive than dead right now, so consider yourself lucky!_

My brow furrows. "So what do you want me for?"

 _Do I have to explain **everything**?_ she complains loudly. _Everything in nature can only exist in harmony when there is balance between all parties involved. Plants, animals, humans, gods, everything must maintain this delicate balance in order to sustain life. In case you haven't noticed, the entire world is completely **out** of balance! The world's falling apart at the seams! It was bad enough when it was just Hades and the humans causing trouble, but now that Palutena's gone off the deep end, not even I can keep up with all this chaos!_

I swallow. I didn't realize things were so bad.

 _However, all is not lost,_ she adds with a smug tone in her voice. _Now that you're back in action, we might be able to turn things around._

I blink, sniffling. "Really?"

 _Uh-huh. One way or the other, you're the only one who can stop Palutena. Once she's out of the picture, I can re-establish the world's natural balance before it's too late!_

"What?!" I spring up furiously. "Are you crazy? I'm not fighting Lady Palutena! I'm going to save her!"

 _Calm down, would you?_ she casually deflects my outburst. _I didn't think you'd want to hurt you precious goddess anyway, you're too disgustingly loyal for that. So long as she stops wreaking this mindless havoc everywhere, I don't really care what you do. But keep in mind, no matter what you plan on doing, you're going to have to confront her eventually. And seeing as how well your reunion went today, I doubt everything's going to go super smoothly._

"I… I'll think of something!"

 _You do that. Meanwhile, **I've** already got a plan to get you back into Skyworld,_ she announces proudly. _One that I'm implementing first thing tomorrow morning! With any luck, this whole mess will be wrapped up in no time!_

A sudden flicker of hope manifests itself into a small smile on my face. "Really?"

 _Yup. So long as you cooperate._

My smile falters. I don't like the way she said that. "Er… cooperate?"

 _Oh, don't worry. It's super easy. You just have to do everything I tell you to. You're good at following orders, aren't you, Pit?_

I scowl. "From you? No way." Taking orders from Viridi? The goddess who's declared war on humanity? Not gonna happen.

 _Oh no?_ she taunts knowingly. _I suppose you have a better idea? Maybe you can just fly up there and save the day all by yourself, right? Oh, that's right! You **can't**._

I wince. "Ouch. Low blow."

 _Well, I'm sure you can find someone willing to give you a ride. Like... Hades, for instance?_

"Urgh…" My heart sinks. She's right: I don't have much of a choice. Like it or not, Viridi might be my only chance at setting things right again. "Okay, okay. I'll do what you want. But this is only until I can save Lady Palutena!"

 _Believe me, the feeling's mutual_ , she retorts sharply. _As soon as we sort this mess out, I'm putting all my resources into restoring balance to the world. Including taking care of you!_

I clench my fist in conviction. "Fine by me! We'll be waiting!"

 _Right! And don't forget that! But until then, we're going to have to work together. That's the only way we're going to be able to fix this. Together, we can save Palutena, restore balance, and put an end to this madness once and for all!_ Her voice rings with unexpected enthusiasm. _So what do you say then? Truce?_

A determined smile spreads across my face. "Truce." The hopeful flicker has fully blossomed into an exciting illumination of a brighter future. I have a way forward now. With Viridi's help, I can set things right again. I can liberate Skyworld. I can save Lady Palutena! Everything will go back to normal!

 _Welcome to the Forces of Nature, Pit._

I freeze. "Wait, what?! I'm not joining your army!"

She bursts out laughing. _Hahahaha! Of course you're not! As if I'd let the likes of you join my army!_

A wave of relief washes over me. "Oh. Heh-heh. R-right."

 _Ahhhh, but at any rate, you're going to need all your strength to pull this off tomorrow. Because this plan is going ahead whether you're ready or not._

I nod determinedly, filled with eager anticipation. However, I can feel the exhaustion of today dragging down on the back of my mind. I may be excited for tomorrow's mission, but my eyes are suddenly having a lot of trouble staying open. I slowly sink back into bed, all my energy suddenly depleted. "Can't wait," I yawn groggily.

 _Heh._

"Huh?"

 _Wh-what? I-I didn't say anything!_ She sounds flustered again, though I'm not sure why. _J-just shut up and go to sleep, you dweeb! Or I'll knock you out myself!_

I sigh. She's so weird. I can't tell if she hates me or not. Then again, we _are_ technically enemies, so this is probably just as weird for her as it is for me. She's agreed to help me, after all, so maybe I shouldn't be quite so hostile with her.

"Hey, Viridi?"

 _Ugh, what is it **now**?_

"Thanks. For everything."

 _…?! I…! Wh-whatever! I told you, I'm not doing this for you! So, quit trying to suck up to me! It won't work!_

I roll my eyes. She switches channels so quickly, it's impossible to keep up. One second we're almost having a friendly conversation, the next, she's screaming at me over some little thing. I don't have the energy to retaliate this time, though, my eyelids growing heavier by the second.

This time, though, instead of fear and despair tearing me apart inside, hope and determination blaze within me, filling me with the glowing warmth of a new dawn. Viridi might not be too happy about it, but she is helping me save Lady Palutena. Who knows? We might actually make a good team. And once everything's set right again, we'll go back to stopping the Underworld Army, and returning peace to the world again! Whatever tomorrow might bring I'm ready for it.

 _I'm coming, Lady Palutena. I swear I'll do everything in my power to set things right again. Just hang in there a little longer._

* * *

 **A.N.:** Sooo, thoughts? Comments? Agreements? Disagreements? Let me know what you think. I like reviews. Please don't be shy.

Also, I had a bit of trouble with the format for Viridi's dialogue. Please let me know if there are any issues with it and I'll see if I can fix it.

-Nora


End file.
